The Things You Do
by NerdsFromWonka
Summary: It looks like things are getting a little hot and heavy between the two young teenager heroes.


_Look what you do Rush! LOOK! _

_Anyway this was an excuse to write a little Aqualad/Supergirl smut. I was inspired by my friends amazing story and this is what I came up with. Mind you am I exhausted, so...yeah. I always seem to write things when I should be sleeping._

* * *

><p>His fingers lightly danced along her spine, relishing the shudder the female gave off, face softly burying itself into her neck, planting butterfly kisses along her throat and jawline, one hand sufficiently knotted in her long blonde tresses. His silvery eyes dared to dart toward her face, the serene expression encouraging him as her large blue eyes flittered toward the richly colored male for a moment before shutting instinctively when he found a tender spot upon her flesh, lips parting to release a barely audible gasp, gripping at his shoulders tighter than before. The Atlantean did not seem to notice, to preoccupied with nibbling teasingly at the sensitive flesh, forcing Kara to make a small, almost strangled sounding noise, causing his gaze to lift upward once more. The Kryptonian's naturally tanned skin seemed to be glowing, her cheeks a rosy red, face screwed up into an expression he had never seen before, though he supposed it was something akin to desire.<p>

A gentle smile creased his features, lightly pulling away from her neck, fingers stroking her warm cheek only to move into her hair, brushing the the long locks aside. In an instant beautiful cerulean eyes flicked open to stare down at him curiously, and for a moment she looked like she was about to say something, but seemed to think better of it as his hand came back around to her cheek, thumb softly caressing her lower lip. She kissed it affectionately, and it was Kaldur's turn to shiver, a jolt of electricity feeling like it had just been shot through him. Fluidly, he sat up straighter, arm curling around the blonde's waist as he began to ease her backward, mouth impatiently crash into hers mid-position shift, though she made no complaints, pressing her lips back against his with the same amount of ferocity, if not more.

One long, slender leg found it's way around his waist, eagerly pulling him closer to her, arms encircling his neck almost possessively. He caught himself on his elbow, not wanting to put all his weight on her and forgetting in the heat of the moment that _he _was in more danger of injury than she. His free hand slid along her side, fingers memorizing every curve before they found her thigh, hands splaying out over the tanned flesh and gripping it lightly as they kissed, body a tangle of warmth and sweat and teenage hormones as the Atlantean took a sharp intake of breath as the other bit his lower lip playfully before pulling away from him slightly, staring at him with her doey bedroom eyes and causing every part of his body to tingle pleasantly as her lips parted, preparing to speak and...

"Dude, are you okay?" the voice that left Supergirl's lips was definitely not, well, _Supergirl_. She still held that same enticing expression, but the tone did not fit the moment at all, and it sounded much to deep to be hers. His brow furrowed in confusion, muddled brain unable to understand what was happening. "Hel~lo? Fearless leader? Anyone hooome?" Much to his dismay, the scene around him was fading quickly, though the look on Kara's face stuck in his mind even after he released a small noise, blinking slowly and wincing as light began to filter into his vision.

"It's about time you woke up, Sleeping Beauty," the sarcastic voice of Kid Flash chimed in, the redhead immediately in the disoriented Atlanteans face, his obnoxiously bright costume making the others stomach churn distastefully. "Dude, give him some room," another voice snapped, this one slightly higher in pitch as the the red and yellow blurs disappeared from view. "You okay, Aqualad? You got hit pretty hard there. You've been out for a good ten minutes now. Any long and I was going to contact the League," the voice continued, and he now recognized it as Robin. With a few blinks, his vision cleared and he could now clearly see both boys peering down at him, concern etched across their features.

"I am...fine," he surmised, slowly looking around at the wreckage of what looked to be a local part, his water bearers looking like they had been violently knocked away from him a few feet from where he lay. He was currently sprawled in a small crater, and he only now noticed that it hurt to breath.

"Mammoth," he mouthed suddenly, and the Boy Wonder perked up a bit, grinning. "Don't worry about him, a few birdarangs to the face sent him packing!"

"So he escaped."

His teammates shrunk back slightly, looking sheepish as they exchanged glances. "Well, you see, he kind of got away when we were busy making sure you were okay..." the onyx haired male explained, scratching the back of his head lightly. Kaldur sighed slightly, pulling himself up with only mild difficult, though both boys were right next to him quickly, obviously prepared to help him if need be. There was a moment of silence before he placed his hands heavily upon their shoulders, allowing a light-hearted smile to spread across his countenance. "You did a good job. I will take full responsibility for Mammoth's escape," he announced, but was immediately regarded with scorn.

"No it was my fault, I should have at least put a tracker on him, I don't know what I was thinking," Robin sighed, lowering his head slightly, obviously ashamed in his lack of forethought. What would Batman say? Wally was quick to pipe in next, declaring, "I should have kept a closer eye on him. I mean, how do you lose a guy as ugly as _that_?" Aqualad felt his smile widen slightly. "I suppose we shall all take the blame, then," he concluded gently, allowing his grasp to slip from their shoulders to go fetch his weapons when both males seemed satisfied of his answer.

"Hey Aqualad?" The Atlantean paused to glance back toward the talkative redhead who looked suddenly smug, and next to him he could spot Robin, hands placed firmly over the boys mouth to muffled his snickers. "...Yes?" his reply was hesitant, already sensing that they were up to no good. "Where you dreaming about anything?" Immediately, the Atlantean turned away slightly, his rich skin flushing as he moved to quickly retrieve his water bearers, no longer wanting to be apart of this conversation. "No," he lied guiltily, too embarrassed to admit he _had _been dreaming, and even worse, of _what _it was he had been dreaming about, or really, _who_.

"Then why did you keep mumbling "_Kara_" when your were knocked out?" Kid Flash asked with a monstrous grin, and Robin seemed to be unable to take it anymore, bursting out in childish laughter, finding the situation highly amusing. Kaldur seemed frozen to the spot, his eyes closing as he sighed inwardly, knowing that the duo would be pestering him about this for weeks, if not _months_.

_The things you do to me, Kara._

* * *

><p><em>Yep, it was all a dream. How many saw that coming? Wait, what do you mean that's horrible cliche? Psh. I don't care. I may or may not follow this up with a sequel, but for now, this is what you get. Love it or hate it. 8D. I just love SupergirlxAqualad so much.<br>_


End file.
